Kathryn Janeway (alternate timeline)
Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway was a Human female in Starfleet in the 24th century. In 2371, she assumed command of the Federation starship [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]], which was shortly thereafter pulled into the Delta Quadrant. She managed to bring the ship and crew back to the Alpha Quadrant by December 2377, and was thereafter promoted from captain to admiral. Early life Kathryn Janeway, daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway, was born on May 20, 2335 in Bloomington, Indiana. Kathryn's younger sister, Phoebe Janeway, was born four years later. As a young child she was given the nickname "Goldenbird" by her parents. Kathryn was also particularly close to her father. He got his daughter interested in mathematics and science. She still found time for fun as a child and often enjoyed the Trevis and Flotter holodeck programs, including one time when she flooded an entire holodeck. At the age of 9, Kathryn was treated to her first trip off Earth to the Mars Colonies. Her father took her from San Francisco via shuttlecraft to Utopia Planitia where they toured the colonies with Cadet Data. This was the first of many adventures that Kathryn took with her father. She also hiked the Grand Canyon's North rim with her father as a child. Kathryn later began attending The Meadows, and soon became the tennis captain of her team at the school. Despite being a tennis pro, Kathryn also enjoyed swimming. While swimming on Mars under Olympus Mons, she saved the life of Mark Hobbes Johnson after he became trapped in an undercurrent. Despite her brave actions, she was grounded by her father. While a senior at the Academy Institute, Janeway was dating Cheb Parker. One night, the pair snuck into Magruder Mansion in Ohio, and discovered a deranged old woman living in the mansion. On their return to the Institute, they were severely reprimanded for the incident. Starfleet Academy Janeway was accepted into Starfleet Academy in 2353 at the age of 18. While at the Academy, her roommate was Lettie Garrett. She also roomed with Thrum and Pol for a time, who were collectively known as ThrumPol. While her time at the Academy was mainly a happy one, Janeway was often bullied by Wendy Kerrigan, a professor at the Academy. She was also a star student of Admiral Hendricks. Upon entering her third year at the Academy, Cadet Janeway was interviewed by Admiral Owen Paris, in regards to being her advisor in the writing of her junior honor thesis. With his assistance, she wrote a brilliant thesis but had to turn down a date with Cadet William T. Riker in the process. The following year, Janeway completed her doctoral degree in quantum cosmology. While at the Academy, Janeway began a relationship with Lieutenant Justin Tighe, and the two were soon engaged to be married. Early career Ensign Janeway graduated from the Academy and was assigned to Admiral Paris's staff in San Francisco in 2357. At Paris's request, Janeway assisted civilian advisor Kyle Riker uncover the involvement of Vice-Admiral Horace Bonner in the Tholian attack on Starbase 311 in 2353, as well as several attempts on Riker's life. Tired of sitting behind a desk, Admiral Paris made the decision to get back into the game and arranged to be in command of the USS Al-Batani''for the year-long Arias expedition. Admiral Paris asked Janeway to join his crew as junior science officer. Six months into the Arias Expedition, Admiral Paris and Janeway were in a shuttlecraft orbiting Utrea II, when they were captured by the Cardassian, Gul Camet. The two officers were rescued by Lt. Tighe, whose life was in turn saved by Janeway. As a result, Paris recommended that Janeway switch from science division to command division. In 2358, Janeway lost both her fiancé and father while they were testing the prototype ship ''Terra Nova''on Tau Ceti Prime. While making a final approach for landing, the ship crash landed on Tau Ceti into a polar icecap. While Kathryn survived the crash, the others were frozen to death. She was rescued and took a leave of absence to deal with her deep depression. In 2359, Janeway returned to active duty and announced her intention to switch to the command division at Starfleet Headquarters. At the arrangement of Admiral Paris, Janeway spent six months on an Earth-bound assignment before being assigned a deep-space mission. While on Earth, she started to become closer to Mark Johnson. By late 2359, Janeway was second officer aboard the USS ''Mary Kingsley, under the command of Captain Onna Karapleedeez. During their mission surveying the Scorpius Reach in Beta Quadrant, they assisted a civilian research vessel, the Cleopatra's Needle. One of the researchers Janeway worked with was Jean-Luc Picard, who had taken a leave of absence following his loss of the USS Stargazer. In 2363, Captain Janeway assumed command of the USS Billings. The Billings was her first proper command, and she often felt deeply responsible for her actions and the effects on her crew. Following one away team mission, she felt deeply responsible for the loss of Ensign Yvonne Harper's legs, unborn child, and sanity. While choosing key personnel to serve under him on the Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was disappointed that Janeway was no longer available as a candidate for first officer. Captain of the USS Voyager Shakedown In late 2370, Captain Janeway was offered the position of commanding officer of the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] still under construction at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. As a result she buried herself in all the technical manuals concerning Voyager, and by the time she was given a guided tour by Admiral Patterson in early 2371, she was proficient at every inch of the starship. officially assumed command of Voyager on stardate 48038.5, and took the starship out on its shakedown cruises. The cruise was to proceed to the border of the Demilitarized Zone near the Badlands to test out Voyager's bio-neural circuitry. On the first test of the systems, the gel packs malfunctioned and Voyager was left drifting in space. Thankfully, the USS Hood, under Captain Robert DeSoto, came to Voyager's aid. After repairs were completed, both starships were alerted to the detection of one of the Malkus Artifacts under General Order 16, and discovered that it was found by the Maquis. Janeway sent her tactical officer, Lieutenant Tuvok, undercover to obtain the artifact from the Maquis. Tuvok's mission was successful and the artifact was rescued by the Hood. It was also decided that Tuvok would remain undercover with the Maquis. In the Delta Quadrant When Tuvok failed to report in, Janeway decided to go after him. Janeway went to the New Zealand Penal Settlement to recruit a cashiered Starfleet officer, Thomas Eugene Paris - a former Maquis member - to help find the Maquis ship and her chief of security in exchange for her help at Paris's next review. Janeway then rendezvoused with Voyager at Deep Space 9 and then went into the Badlands. As Janeway and the Voyager crew searched the Badlands, they were then engulfed by a displacement way that took them seventy thousand light-years into the farthest corner of the galaxy, the Delta Quadrant. There, Janeway discovered that a entity called the Caretaker had brought both Voyager and the Maquis ship Val Jean to help him search for a suitable mate in which to procreate offspring to take his place as caretaker of a species called the Ocampa. After seven years in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway was able to get Voyager and it's crew home thanks to help from her future counterpart, Admiral Janeway. Admiral Janeway Janeway was promoted shortly after her return to Earth in 2378 by Admiral Owen Paris. Vice Admiral Janeway was instrumental in defeating a crippling Borg plague that swept Earth upon Voyager's return. In 2378, she ordered Captain Jean-Luc Picard to Romulus to meet the new praetor Shinzon. She was also instrumental in Commander William T. Riker's promotion to Captain and assumption of command of the USS Titan. That same year, she boarded the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] to ensure that Worf and Geordi La Forge stayed aboard the Enterprise instead of helping Captain Picard on Kevratas. In 2379, Janeway was known as the Federation's top expert on the Borg. She was informed of a time wave that seemed to be re-threading Borg history by Captains Amasov and Picard. In her capacity, Janeway decided to initiate the Locutus Protocols. Later on in private, Janeway met with Captain Picard to discuss an alternate plan, to take the USS Enterprise-E and navigate the timestream through chronal eruptions at light speed. Her only concern was that his and the crew's memories could be rewritten and the ship's records erased. Despite the risk, Janeway agreed to let Captain Picard try his plan. In March of 2380, Janeway appeared as a panelist on Illuminating the City of Light to discuss the status of the Reman refugees then heading for Outpost 22. Borg destiny Later that year, Admiral Janeway was contacted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and informed of a renewed Borg threat to the Federation. She initially did not believe his claims, but later recanted that decision and ordered the Enterprise to hold position and await the arrival of Seven of Nine. Captain Picard defied her orders and took the Enterprise to engage the Borg before their vessel became fully operational. She informed Captain Picard that she did not approve of his decision and ordered an investigation of the remains of the Cube. Shortly afterward she would contact the Enterprise in response to their report that Q had appeared on the Enterprise. 25th century After the war with the Klingon Empire was over, Kathryn joined the Bajoran Starfleet after the Federation Starfleet was destroyed. This timeline cease to exist when Typhuss and his crew won the war against the Xindi. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Science officers Category:Alternate future timeline people Category:Alternate timelines Category:Starfleet admirals Category:USS Voyager personnel